Wasabi Warrior Chats and Facebook
by curlygirl02
Summary: the title says it all there is kick in every chapter don't worry ;) Oh and remember I do not own anything. *chapter 16 is up please read it it has something important in it an btw it is an A/N*
1. Chats guessing game

**I do not own Kickin it or Facebook **

_swagdaddy has logged on (Jerry)_

_mathisawesome has logged on(Milton)_

_imaplaya has logged on (Eddie)_

_sexyblackbelt has logged on (Jack)_

_blondeblackbelt has logged on (Kim)_

_**swagdaddy: **__hey Jerry in the house_

_**mathisawesome: **__salutations my friends_

_**imaplaya: **__sup_

**_blondeblackbelt: _**_hi_

_**sexyblackbelt: **__hey guys hey Kimmy_

**_swagdaddy: _**_Ooooo it looks like Jack has a crush _

_**sexyblackbelt: **__Shut up Jerry, and I don't have a crush on Kim_

**_blondeblackbelt:_**_ mmmhmmm sure jack sure _

**_sexyblackbelt:_**_ no need for sarcasm Kimmy and besides i'm not the one that likes somebody it's you that likes me_

**_mathisawesome:_**_ Jack do not upset Kim she will destroy you trust me. _

_**imaplaya: **__O.O_

_**swagdaddy: **__great job Milton now i'm even more scared of Kim! Oh and has anyone noticed that jack's and kim's usernames are like the same thing_

**_Blondeblackbelt: _**_ Jerry I know where you live and I will bring saltines_

_**swagdaddy: **__NOOOOOO help me someone help me please _

_**mathisawesome:**__ your on your own buddy _

_**imaplaya: **__yup I will say some nice words at your funeral_

_swagdaddy has logged off_

_**imaplaya: **__sorry guys I have to help my mom set the table see ya tomorrow_

_imaplaya has logged off_

_**mathisawesome: **__Bye Jack and Kim I have to finish next weeks homework_

_**Blondeblackbelt: **__Bye Milton remember to take a break_

_**sexyblackbelt: **__Bye Milton_

_mathisawesome has logged off_

_**sexyblackbelt: **__hi Kimmy_

_**Blondeblackbelt: **__Hey Jackie _

**_sexyblackbelt: _**_solve this riddle for me: _

_if you ask someone to do something for you, what is the first word you say?_

_what's the opposite of me?_

_what's the opposite of stop?_

_what's the opposite of in?_

_w_ith_

_what's the opposite of you? _

_**Blondeblackbelt: **__answers: _

_Will _

_you_

_go_

_out_

_with_

_me? _

_**sexyblackbelt: **__yes I will_

_**Blondeblackbelt: **__Yay i'm Jack Brewers girlfriend _

_**sexyblackbelt: **__I gotta go bye my beautiful girlfriend XXXX_

**_Blondeblackbelt: _**_bye Jackie XXXXX_

_sxyblackbelt has logged off_

_blondeblackbelt has logged off_

* * *

**Facebook**

**Kim Crawford has changed her relationship status to 'in a relationship with Jack Brewer'**

**Jack Brewer has changed his relationship status to 'in a relationship with Kim Crawford'**

**the whole world likes this**

* * *

**I hope you all like this and I will update tomorrow thanks for those who read, favorite, follow, and review. BLESS YOU ALL!**


	2. Facebook killing donna

**hey guys i'm back with another chapter but this one is a facebook one. Hope you like it! Oh and I would like to thank the people that viewed, favorited, followed, and review. LET GOD BLESS YOUR SOULS... ok a little to deep :l but you guys are awesome! I do not own facebook.**

* * *

**Facebook**

**Donna Tobin: Oh Kim I know you really like Jack but he obivousley loves me**

**Kim Crawford: 2 things: 1 don't like Jack and two why would he love you're just a slut**

**Donna Tobin: the only person here that is a slut is you your just not wanted **

**Kim Crawford: you're***

**Dona Tobin: Your just an idiot but of course you are a blonde so it makes sense**

**Kim Crawford: you're***

**Milton Krupnick: Wow Donna and you call Kim an idiot**

**Kim: Crawford: Wow Donna you just got told by a nerd, no offence Milton**

**Milton Krupnick and 20 others like that comment **

**Milton Krupnick: None Taken**

**Kim Crawford: Why do I have a feeling the people that liked my earlier comment was the AV club?**

**Milton Krupnick: You're right it is **

**Kim Crawford: O.O Do any of them stock me on here O.O**

**Milton Krupnick: Yes **

**Kim Crawford: I might have to delete my facebook seeya Milton**

**Milton Krupnick: Never underestimate a nerd :)**

* * *

**Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford: Hey Kimmy want to come over and study**

**Jerry Martinez: Define study**

**200 people like this**

**Kim Crawford: Jerry I know where you live and sure Jack**

**Jerry Martinez: Why do I have to live by Jack with Kim just 3 houses down? Why?! Why?! Why?!**

**Jack Brewer: Don't worry Jerry I will stop Kim before she hurts you but in the future DO NOT upset Kim**

**Jerry Martinez: Sir yes Sir**

**Jack Brewer: That's right Jerry but if I were you I would sleep with one open and lock all your windows and doors just to be safe**

**Kim Crawford: I'm coming over Jack. Oh and Jerry listen to Jack**

**Jerry Martinez: If you guys need me I will be downstairs in my basement for the rest of my life**

**Kim Crawford updated her status to 'in a relationship with Jack Brewer'**

**Jack Brewer updated his status to 'in a relationship with Kim Crawford**

**the whole world likes this comment Brody and Donna dislike this comment**

**Kim Crawford: i'm in a relationship with Jack not you Donna haha**

**Donna Tobin: I bet he's only fake dating you**

**Jack Brewer: No i'm not Donna I actually love my Kimmy**

**Kim Crawford: Awww thanks Jackie i love you too! Oh and Donna don't you dare try to break up the relationship with Jack and I or I will hunt you down and murder you**

**Jack Brewer: Kimmy calm down and Donna listen to Kim she will actually do that and I won't stop it**

**Donna Tobin: Jack you belong with me not that slut**

**Kim Crawford: Jack can you let me go now so I can kill her**

**Jack Brewer: You're free to go**

**Kim Crawford: Bye Donna I won't see you in heaven cause you'll most likely be in Hell**

**Joan Malone: Death of: Donna Tobin Cause of death: Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**

**well i'm done with this chapter I hope you all liked it and last time I checked on this story there was: **

**3 reviews**

**9 followers**

**5 favorites**

**207 views **

**all that in 10 hours thanks guys now I want 6 reviews or more and again THANK YOU**


	3. IM

**Holy cow guys! thanks for following, favorite, reviewing, and reading thanks a bunch. This one was an inspiration from Dreaaming2BAWriter from there story 100 Kick Moments chapter 21. You should read it its really good. Now onto the story! Oh and Jack and Kim are dating so are, Milton and Julie, Kelsey and Eddie, and Jerry and Grace. I do not own IM.**

* * *

_Grace: Hey peeps_

_Milton: Salutations people_

_Kelsey: Hey hey_

_Jerry: Sup yo_

_Eddie: Hey:_

_Julie: Hello_

_Jack: Hi_

_Kim: Hola_

_Jack: Really Kim Hola_

_Kim: What I couldn't think of any other way to say Hi so I said Hola_

_Milton: Hola means Hi_

_Jack: I know Milton_

_Grace: So hows Kick going_

_Kim: Good i'm actually at Jack's house right now. We just got back from a date._

_Kelsey: Where did you guys go?_

_Kim: A picnic by the lake._

_Julie: Aww how romantic _

_Eddie: Who knew Jack could be so romantic_

_Jack: Hey! _

_Kim: I knew :)_

_Jerry: Does anyone know what we are talking about_

_Jack *facepalm*_

_Kim: *facepalm*_

_Jerry: Someone please tell me_

_Grace: It's ok baby we were just talking about Kim and Jack's date and how they went to the lake_

_Jerry: My bro got some game_

_Jerry: Wait where are you guys now_

_Kim: Jack's house_

_Jerry: Where at_

_Jack: On my bed_

_Jerry: use protection_

_Kelsey: Jerry you are a dirty minded freak._

_Julie: Grace how can you date him_

_Grace: Would you guys stop being mean to Jerry he can actually be pretty smart_

_Eddie: Yeah right Jerry smart_

_Milton: Jerry's brain is probably the size of a walnut _

_Jerry: Hurtful! Hey Grace can I come to your house i'm bored_

_Grace: Sure Baby_

_Jerry has left_

_Eddie: Well i'm bored. Hey Kelsey can I come to your house_

_Kelsey: Sure_

_Eddie has left_

_Grace: Well Jerry's here i g2g bye _

_Kelsey: Bye_

_Milton: Bye_

_Julie: Bye_

_Jack: Bye_

_Kim: Bye_

_Grace has left_

_Kelsey: see ya guys Eddie's here_

_Kelsey has left_

_Julie: Hey Milton can I come over so we can work on our project _

_Milton: Sure _

_Julie: Ok bye Jack an Kim_

_Jack: Bye_

_Kim: Bye_

_Julie has left_

_Milton: Bye gotta work_

_Kim: Don't work all night you will tire your brain out_

_Milton: That's not possible but ok_

_Jack: Bye_

_Milton has left_

_Jack: Why are we always the last ones left _

_Kim: Idk do you wanna log off i'm getting bored_

_Jack: Ok we will do something funner ;)_

_Kim: Ok ;)_

_Jack has left _

_Kim has left_

* * *

**ok so it wasn't funny but I liked writing it **

**9 reviews**

**13 follows**

**7 favorites**

**596 views**

**thank you so much guys I want to reach 15 reviews before I upload next chapter :) Can't wait till tonight 3 more hours till the new Kickin' It episode eekkk Oh and check out my polls and vote on my profile **


	4. A NOT A CHAPTER JUST ME FAN GIRL

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE i JUST NEEDED TO PUT THIS**

**OH MY FREAKING GOSH JACK AND KIM ARE DATING YESSSSS I WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF THE WHOLE ENTIRE EPISODE EEPP OH MY GOSH i'M STILL SCREAMING AND JUMPING UP AND DAWN LIKE A LUNITIC OMG OMG OMG OMG EEKK I CAN'T BELIVE IT I'M SO JITTERY I CAN BEARLEY IN EVEN WRITE THIS OMG OMG OMG EEEEPPPP *FANGIRL SCREAM* EPPPP CAN'T WAIT TILL NEXT EPISODE **

**10 REVIEWS**

**15 FOLLOWERS**

**7 FAVORITES**

**827 VIEWS**

**THANKS GUYS **


	5. I love my bf

**HEY GUYS I'M SO SORRY I WENT TO LOST ISLAND WHICH IS IN IOWA USA. YES PEOPLE I LIVE IN IOWA! RIGHT NOW I'M VERY VERY BORED SO I DECIDED TO WRITE. OH AND YESTERDAY SOMEBODY PM ME SAYING THE RULES ABOUT CHAT FANFICS BUT THEY SAY YOU CAN WRITE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU WANT SO I'M JUST GONNA WRITE WHAT I WANNA WRITE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAN DON'T READ IT. ANYWAYS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LIKE IT THANK YOU AND NOW READ MY NEW CHAPTER! Oh and this is just jack and Kim and they are dating. :) READ ON! I do not own chats**

* * *

**Chat**

**Jack**: Hey Kimmy

**Kim**: Hey Jackie. Why are we chatting if we are literally right next to each other?

**Jack**: Well, I thought it was fun since you kept on saying you were bored.

**Kim: **Oh well I don't want to type I wanna do something else

**Jack**: Well Kimmy what are we going to do than?

**Kim: ** Idk entertain me with your handsomeness

**Jack**: What was that Kimmy?

...

**Jack**: Yay I got a kiss from my beautiful Kimmy!

**Kim**: You are to easily entertained

**Jack**: :D only when it comes to you ;)

**Kim**: I'm hungry

**Jack**: You always are

**Kim**: Do you want to go a week without my kisses

**Jack**: NOOOOOO I can't go a week without your kisses

**Kim**: Good than get me some food and I will give you a kiss

**Jack**: BRB

**Kim**: I love having Jack as a boyfriend

* * *

**Well guys this is really short but I am very tired I only got 6 hours of sleep for the past week. So I hope you liked it.**

**22 reviews**

******19 follows**

******9 favorites**

**1,352 views **

**Thanks guys this is awesome. Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. :)**


	6. AN SORRY

**HEY GUYS! I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL 4 OR 5 MORE DAYS. SORRY IT'S JUST I HAVE A FEW THINGS I HAVE TO GET OVER WITH AND DONE WITH SO i HOPE YOU WILL READ MY NEXT CHAPTER IN 4 OR 5 DAYS. :)**

**32 REVIEWS**

**22 FOLLOWERS**

**11 FAVORITES**

**2,673 VIEWS**

**THANKS SO MUCH KEEP REVIEWING, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND VIEWING!**


	7. Random one

**OK so I just watched the new episode of Kickin' It and well there was like no kick but I did notice that Jack and Kim were really close to each other like the whole episode so well I don't know. Oh and I have decided I needed a brake from FanFiction like that every month. I am only doing that because of some reasons that i'm not saying so ya. Oh also I think on August 3rd I will be gone for like three or four days because i'm staying at my aunt's and maybe towards the end of July because I will be camping with my cousin for like a week so ya I will put an author note for waning you when I will be gone so ya. On with the story and make sure you read the A/N at the bottom. :) I do not own chats.**

* * *

Jack: Hi guys guess who my girlfriend is

Kim: Wait let me guess... ME

Jerry: WHOOO! KICK PREVAILED

Milton: I knew this would happen. It's so predictable.

Kim: It is not!

Jack: It actually kinda is...

Jerry: Even I knew that

Milton: Ya Kim even Jerry knew that and he's well ummm Jerry

Jerry: Ya... Wait HEY!

Kim: OK I guess it is

Jack: See Kim our friends are happy we are together

Jerry: Dude, we are beyond happy wait till we tell the Kick Club

Kim and Jack: WHAT! There is a club about us

Jerry: Whaaat noo there isn't what are you talking about?

Milton: We might as well tell them Jerry

Jack: Who created this club

Milton: Jerry and I. We thought you guys would get together soon so we created a club

Kim: Oh well umm...

Milton: This must be very awkward for you guys

Jack: A little bit

Kim: Well guys umm

Jerry: Yo guys I gotta go, my mom is making me clean my room

Kim: By cleaning you mean playing with the stuff you found and than forgetting to put it away

Jerry: That's just creepy how you know that and now you're creeping me out

Kim: I try my best

Jack: Bye Jerry

Milton: Bye

_Jerry has left the chat room _

Milton: Well I guess it's just us

Jack: Yup

Kim: Anyone else think this is really awkward

Milton: Yes

Jack: Yup

Milton: Well I gotta go do some homework

Kim: But we don't have any homework

Milton: I asked the teacher for some

Jack: Oh ok Bye

_Milton has logged off_

Kim: I'm bored

Jack: Do you want me to come over and entertain you ;)

Kim: Sure ;)

Jack: I will be right over ;)

_Jack has logged off_

_Kim has logged off_

**OK that was short but oh well. I have been going through some really tough times and it just makes me stressed out because people have been bullying me so you know my life is awesome! (note the sarcasm) Does anyone have any suggestions on what I should do? If you do leave it in a review or PM me so ya.**

**33 reviews**

**24 followers**

**13 favorites**

**3,923 views**

**Thanks guys. If you have any ideas PM me.**


	8. GOODBYE TO THIS STORY

**HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS THAT READ THIS FANFIC. SOMEONE REVIEWED SAYING THAT CHAT FANFICS ARE AGAINST THE RULES AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE BANNED FROM FANFICTION SO THEREFORE I AM STOPPING THIS STORY. I AM SORRY BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE BANNED SO GOODBYE I MIGHT WRITE MORE FANFICS I MIGHT NOT. MAYBE I MIGHT GO ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE AND DO THIS ONE BUT I DON'T KNOW. I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND AND TRUST ME I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THIS AND I KIND AM HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS BUT IF I DON CHANGE MY MIND I WILL WRITE MORE WHEN I DO. GOODBYE FOR NOW. WELL FOR ME WRITING STORIES UNTIL I GET ANOTHER IDEA BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED READING IT BECAUSE TRUST ME I ENJOYED TYPING AND UPLOADING THIS. GOODBYE! :'( THANKS TO ALL THESE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED:**

**IfSacrificesWereEasy (very first one thank you :)**

**TwoWritersWithADream**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**

**guest (guest)**

**hellomynameisshe (guest)**

**ImGonnacallYouFern**

**kiannawalker1999**

**purplebutterbly12**

**Kick (guest)**

**LoveShipper**

**Kicklover2002 (guest)**

**KarateGirl77**

**Godownwithmyship (guest)**

**sasuino63**

**lovelifeandwatermelons**

**black-which lover**

**swasome unicorns**

**flyaway101**

**catspats31 (even though this one told me I can't do the chats at least they still read my story)**

* * *

**my followers:**

**sasuino63**

**purplebutterfly12**

** .5**

**minimaddi**

**kickforever13**

**kiannawalker1999**

**jackandkimforever**

**black-witch lover**

**babycakes92**

**anmolpatel28**

**U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U**

**TwoWritersWithADream**

**TwinkleRose**

**The Unknowns Music**

**SnixX321**

**Sky-XD**

**Musicgeek-4ever**

**Ms. Mz**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveOrHate510**

**Kickin it is my life KICK**

**KarateGirl77**

**jackandkimluver**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern**

**IfSacrificesWereEasy**

**HarajukuLover2431**

**Daughter-Of-Athena-603342**

** .MUSIC**

**Colmill33**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**BingleBongle**

**BeazyBops**

* * *

**People that favorited:**

**woahhh11**

** .5**

**minimaddi**

**kris potter**

**kickforever13**

**arcane81**

**anmopatel28**

**XxMomoMunchyxX**

**TwoWritersWithADream**

**TwinkleRose**

**SnixX321**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern**

**IfSacrificesWereEasy**

**HarajukuLover2431**

**Freckles789**

**Daughter-Of-Athena-603342**

* * *

**Thank you all here is the last time i'm going to do this for this story...here are how many that reviewed, favorite, follow, and viewed:**

**41 Reviews**

**32 Follows**

**17 Favorites**

**5,580 views (Yay it ended on an even number :)**

**1 Communities**

**Again thank you all. Oh I just had an idea maybe we could try to get them to change that rule about not doing chats because on the website you are supposed to write what you want so I don't know PM me if you think it's a good idea oh and if you don't like it still PM me and tell me why you think its a bad idea. Well bye. :'(**


	9. Another random one

**Hello people of FanFiction I am back! I decided that I don't care about the rules so I am updating! :) Hope your happy that I am back and hope you keep reading! BTW Jack and Kim are together and so are Jerry and Grace, Milton and Julie, and Milton and Julie. I do not own Chats.**

* * *

_Kim has logged on_

_Grace has logged on_

_Kelsey has logged on_

Kim: I can't believe it

Grace: What

Julie: What

Kelsey: What Girl

Kim: I'M DATING JACK

Grace: OMGG **(OH MY GOD GIRL) **

Kelsey: Awesome girl

Julie: I'm happy for you Kim

_Jack has logged on _

Jack: Hey Girls

Julie: Congratulation Jack on your new relationship

Grace: EEPP KICK PREVAILED

Kelsey: I can't stop squealing

Jack: I see you have told them

Kim: Yup

_Jerry has logged on_

Jerry: What it do girls

Grace: Hey Jerrykins

Julie: Hello

Kelsey: Hi

Kim: Sup

Jack: Sup man

Jerry: So has Kim told the girls about you and her

Jack: Yup, they're still freaking out

Jerry: Oh girls they freak out over love

Jack: Jerry I would not be talking you were jumping up and down yelling "KICK PREVAILED! KICK PREVAILED!"

Jerry: Whaaaaaaat no I didn't Oh look I gotta go clean my room bye

_Jerry has left _

Kim: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Grace: Well i'm bored of you people I am going to hang out Jerry

Kim: Oh Grace no need to be mean

Grace: Sorry Bye

_Grace has left_

_Milton has logged on_

Milton: Salutations my friends

Julie: Hi cuddlebunny

Kim: Hey

Kelsey: Hi

Jack: what are you up to

Milton: Nothing just happy that you and Kim are dating :)

Kim: I know i'm so happy I can't stop smiling

Kelsey: How did you to get together anyways

Kim: Let me show you in a flashback

**Kim's p.o.v. **

I got up and got dressed in this outfit **date_night_out/set?id=90649117 **grabbed an apple and headed out the door. I walked into the school and saw Donna Tobin dressed in this outfit **pink-tastic/set?id=90384147 **I saw her flirting with Jack. Jealousy ran through my body. I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff. Jack walked over to me and said "Hey Kimmy". "Hey Jackie" I tease. "So Kimmy I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight." On the inside I was screaming but I just said "Yes I would love to" "Great I will see you tonight".

**End of flashbaack**

Kim: When we went to the movies he asked me to be his girlfriend I of course said yes so now we are a couple

Kelsey: Awesome :)

_Eddie has logged on _

Eddie: Hey guys I won't be at practice because my family is coming over I got to go

Jack: OK I will tell Rudy. Have fun

Eddie: Thanks Jack and bye

_Eddie has left _

Kelsey: I got to go guys, Eddie wants me to meet his family

Kim: Bye girl see ya later

_Kelsey has left_

Milton: I got to go do homework and than help my mom fix the garbage disposable

Julie: I can help my dad taught me how and a lot of other things

Milton: OK Bye Jack and Kim

Jack: Bye Julie Bye Milton

Kim: Bye you to

Julie: Bye Kick

_Milton has left_

Julie has left

Kim: Jack, can I come to your house

Jack: Sure

Kim: Yay!

_Kim has left_

_Jack has left_

* * *

**Well I am done I think this is the longest chat one-shot I have ever typed. Well maybe... I like this one so I am keeping it like this :) Remember to check out my poll on my profile and vote. Also remember to review, follow, and favorite. Also feel free to PM me if you have any questions or you can put the question in a review I will answer. :) **

**53 reviews**

**34 followers**

**21 favorites **

**1 community **

**7,816 views **

**Thank you all see you next chapter!**


	10. AN on my day you can skip this chapter

**Ok hello people of fanfiction my wonderful readers. I have found out five things today so I will tell you; number 1 I found out what I am scared of! BEES! I am only scared of them because last summer I got stung by them two times in one freaking week. Curse you bees. Number two, A bee can get stuck between the widow glass and the screen part and it will not be able to get out unless you bang on the screen part with a shoe really hard until it comes out. Number three, I am not afraid of bees anymore but just to be sure I am never EVER going to clean my cat's litter EVER again. Number four, if you have a door handle that you have to like push down to open and it's locked I can tell you how to unlock it with out unlocking it from the inside where it was locked. All you have to do is twist the handle up with all your strength or until it goes completely up and there it's unlocked but you will never be able to lock it ever again. Number five, don't break a door handle because you will have to pay for it. Now probably most of you are wondering how did I find out number four and five well my brother said he tweeted a thing about me being a wuss for being afraid of bees so I yelled at him and started chasing him upstairs yelling his full name which he does not like, but anyways he ran from the bedroom from downstairs and went up to the main level and went upstairs to his bedroom and locked it so I wanted smack him, kick him, punch him, exc. I started hitting the door, kicking it, and yanking on the handle because he locked it. So, I thought the only way for me to get in was for me to unlock it from the outside so I twisted the handle up and it unlocked. Now my brother was shocked and so was I because I didn't think it was going to unlock but you know. My brother ran out of the room and told my dad I broke his door but I didn't I only broke his handle so he couldn't lock it anymore. Not so bad. Right? Right? My Dad told me I had to pay for the door handle but I think he is kidding. Who knows he's my dad. So I actually had a good day but a bad day. I don't know. By the way this is not an update I just wanted to write about my crazy day. Oh I almost forgot I was going to get the movie ****42**** but we had a thunderstorm so I couldn't watch it because it couldn't find signal. CURSE YOU RAIN! Well I am done bye! Remember I do not own**** Kickin' It**** , Facebook, or IM. **

**56 Reviews**

**37 Followers**

**24 Favorites**

**1 Community**

**8,862 views **

**THANK YOU ALL! LET GOD BLESS YOUR SOULS! I will update some time today since it is 2:18 in the morning where I live anad I want to sleep for 3 hours and 12 minutes because Kickin' It is on at 5:30 am and I am going to watch it. Yup that's how crazy of a Kickin' It fan I am. The one I am going to watch is Skate Rat. :) Bye!**


	11. Facebook Freaking Out and Laughs

**Hey guys, sorry I have not updated but I have a good reason and if you were a true Kickin' It fan you would understand so here's my reason. I was watching the Kickin' It marathon today. Yesterday, I was training for my 5k and I watched the movie 42. The day before that I was hyper and I ran 2.83 miles in my house by running around my kitchen and in my living room and also up and down the stairs like 20 times. (by the way my legs are very sore from the stairs and so bad I was limping. Yup that's what working out can do to you.) I also SPRINTED up hills which was 700 meters and I did that in 3 min. So, I am very proud of myself. :) Now it is 3:06 am where I live and I am staying up because Kickin' It is on at 6 am so I am staying awake. Now that I am done with my LONG author note you may read this chapter of Wasabi Warrior Chats and Facebook. Enjoy! I do not own Saltines, Facebook, or Despicable Me 2.**

* * *

**Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford: Hey Kimmy hows my favorite person ;)**

**Kim Crawford: A little to cheesey there jackie**

**Jack Brewer: You know I hate that nickname **

**Kim Crawford: And you know I hate my nickname**

**Jack Brewer: Well played **

**Kim Crawford: :)**

* * *

**Milton Kupnick has changed his status to: I just flipped Jerry and I got a kiss from Julie! BEST DAY EVER!**

**Jerry Martinez: You only flipped me because I was confused**

**Jack Brewer: Jerry, you are ALWAYS confused**

**Kim Crawford: Jack's right. When have you not been confused Jerry**

**Jerry Martinez: Wait what are we talking about i'm confused**

**Jack Brewer: *facepalm***

**Kim Crawford: You just proved my point about you always confused HA**

**Jerry Martinez: I'm still confused **

* * *

**Rudy Gallespie updated his status to: When you don't want to talk to your mother when your a kid or a adult just go on facebook she won't be on there**

**Judy Gallespie: Hey sweetie I got a facebook**

**Rudy Gallespie: MOM! You got a facebook WTF**

**Judy Gallespie: What does 'WTF' stand for**

**Rudy Gallespie: Welcome to Facebook**

**Jack Brewer: Nice save**

**Rudy Gallaspie: I am never going on Facebook ever again!**

* * *

**Kim Crawford to Jack Brewer: Are we still on for that date tonight**

**Jack Brewer: Yup! We are going to the movies**

**Kim Crawford: Yay! Are we going to see Despicable Me 2 **(A/N I really want to see this movie I am going to call my friend soon so we can go see it)

**Jack Brewer: Yup **

**Kim Crawford: YAY**

**Rudy Gallespie: Keep it PG 13 or lower**

**Kim Crawford: WTF**

**Jack Brewer: We aren't making any promises ;)**

* * *

**Jerry Martinez has changed his relationship status to: In a relationship with Grace Brewer**

**Grace Brewer has changed he relationship status to: In a relationship with Jerry Martinez**

**Jack Brewer: GRACE BREWER!**

**Grace Brewer: Yes big brother that I love so much **

**Jack Brewer: Don't you sweet talk me when were you going to tell me that you are dating my best friend**

**Grace Brewer: Sorry, I was going to tell you after the sat so I know it was not a one time thing**

**Kim Crawford: Jack don't tare Jerry's head off he still needs it although if Jerry brakes Grace's heart... I will come and get you Jack**

**Jack Brewer: Jerry don't you dare break my little sister heart because if you do I will come after you with Kim**

**Kim Crawford: And I will bring Saltines Jerry :)**

**Jerry Martinez: AHHHHHH Momecieta I won't hurt her I promise**

**Kim Crawford: Good :)**

**Jack Brewer: That's my girl ;)**

* * *

**Well that's all I can think of and it's 3:46 am in the morning! I spent 40 min on this! Oh and I am going to start this song of the day, writer of the day, fanfiction of the day, quote of the day, and a fact about me! :)**

**Writer of the day: IfSacrificesWereEasy (my fanfiction bestie)**

**Fanfiction of the day: 26 days by Kinng**

**Song of the day: Crazy Kids by Ke$ha feat. Juicy J**

**Quote of the day: "WHOOOOOOOO" -Jerry Martinez**

**Fact about Me: I love the outdoors considering I live in the woods so I climb trees, ride my bike, run, and explore my woods. :) My family is very active so I kinda learn to love being outside. **

**64 reviews**

**38 followers**

**36 favorites**

**1 community **

**10,882 views :) over 10,000 baby WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oh and this is the longest chapter I have EVER written :) Be happy! Thank you guys for reading this chapter and remember to SMILE! See you next time! **


	12. IM boredness

**Hey guys and girls! I am for once going to sleep at 12:00 am or later it depends if I am not tired but I really am. I only slept for 7 hours and basically it has been like that all week except for a couple day ago I slept for 12 hours :) but anyway I am getting off topic. The only reason why I am going to bed at sooner is because my dad is making pancakes! WHOOOOO! He makes them from scratch so they are SWASOME! :) Well I am done being a mini version and girl version of Jerry so here is my chapter. I do not own IM, Samsung Galaxy Player, or a Cruz Tablet.**

* * *

_Jack: I am so bored please someone entertain me_

_Kim: Well what do you want to do_

_Jack: Well at the moment... NOT BE BORED_

_Kim: OK OK shesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today_

_Jack: Sorry Kim, it's just I am not a very happy person when I am bored_

_Kim: It's ok. We all have those days when we are bored_

_Jack: Lat me guess, you are also bored out of your mind_

_Kim: Whaaaaaat... no i'm not..._

_Jack: MMMMMMHMMMMM_

_Kim: OK OK I am bored happy now -_-_

_Jack: Very :D_

_Kim: -_- I am not amused_

_Jack: Well what do you do when your bored_

_Kim: Sleep, watch TV, text, and play games on my Samsung Galaxy Player (It's a thing I have one and so does my brother it's like a huge smart phone but you can't call or text unless you get the app) What do you do_

_Jack: The same thing except I don't have a Samsung Galaxy Player I have a Cruz tablet. (I also have one of those)_

_Kim: Oh cool I am still bored !_

_Jack: Why don't you come to my house_

_Kim: OK on my way_

_Kim has left_

_Jack has left_

* * *

**Ok ya I know short but I am out of ideas so please give me some please! You people are lucky you don't get long authors not today! Trust me this will not last. I am just really tired and my cat keeps bugging me.**

**Song of the day: Clarity by Zedd **

**Fanfiction writer of the day: Raisa Ahmed**

**Story of the day: Devil of a sister**

**Fact about me: I love pancakes and I would do anything for them! :)**

**Quote of the day: WE ARE OUT OF RANCH AND KETCHUP! WHAT HAS OUR FAMILY BECOME! -My brother and me **

**Time it took to write this: 10:37PM to 11:28PM**

**68 reviews**

**42 followers**

**29 favorites**

**1 community**

**12,261 views **

**GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**


	13. Valentine's Day Dance

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter for Wasabi Warriors Chats and Facebook. I got this idea from IfSacrificesWereEasy so I hope you like it and also read her stories. Oh and I did get my pancakes. :) Best pancakes in the world! My dad made more so I can have some tonight and tomorrow. Ya I know I said tonight, my dad said I could so I am. I am never gonna say no to that so i'm eating pancakes for super tonight! YAY!.I am doing a Facebook one because someone said they like them and to do more. :) But first I am going to have Jack do the disclaimer. GO JACK GO!**

**Jack: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do. **

**Jack: Why what are you going to do for me?**

**Me: That is something I would say. I like you and I can have Kim kiss you**

**Jack: Ok! Brynne does not own Kickin' It or Facebook (you pronounce my name Brin)**

**Me: Good Jackie. Now KIM COME HERE!**

**Kim: Ok only because I want to ;)**

***Kim kisses Jack***

**Me: YES KICK PREVAILED! WHOOOOO! *gets weird look* Don't judge me**

* * *

**Kim Crawford to Jack Brewer: Jackie can you please get me some pancakes. **

**Jack Brewer: You do know you could have just asked since I am sitting right next to you**

**Kim Crawford: Your no fun**

**Jack Brewer: Yes I am and you know it ;)**

**Kim: Crawford: God your so annoying **

**Jack Brewer: No i'm not and you know it Oh and Kimmy you know Valentine's Day is tomorrow so I was wondering if you would like to be my date **

**Kim Crawford: Oh Jack of course **

**Jack Brewer: I knew you had a crush on me ;) **

**Kim Crawford: Oh shut up**

* * *

**Jerry Martinez: WHOOOOOOOOOOO KICK PREVAILED**

**Milton Krupnick: Really OMG**

**Kim Crawford: Wow you guys are happy**

**Jack Brewer: Ya and what is Kick**

**Jerry Martinez: Your couple name you know Ki from Kim's name and ck from Jack's name **

**Jack Brewer: OKKKKK? **

**Kim Crawford: Well this is awkward how about let's talk about the dance tonight **

**Milton Krupnick: Oh well I am taking Julie**

**Jerry Martinez: I am taking Grace **

**Jack Brewer: I am taking Kim of course**

**Kim Crawford: Oh really I thought you were taking Donna -_-**

**Jack Brewer: Sarcasm is not appreciated here Kimmy**

**Kim Crawford: You know sarcasm is like a second language to me**

**Jack Brewer: OH ya sorry Kimmy I forgot**

**Kim Crawford: It's ok I g2g by guys**

* * *

**Valentine's Dance**

**Kim's p.o.v.**

**I went to my closet and picked out dress to wear for the dance. It was black strapless dress with diamonds on the top of the dress. I got silver heels with diamond heels and a black clutch with a huge diamond in the middle and tiny diamonds surrounding it. I put on some smokey eye makeup with some pinkish purplish lips and painted my nails sparkly black. I put on a chain bracelet with a silver heart, an infinity sign ring, and a heart necklace. My hair was wavy with a braid on the back of my head and the rest let loose. **(link cute_prom_outfit/set?id=91199524&lid=2770614) **I heard the door bell ring and looked to see jack in a black tux. He looked really cute. I noticed he was staring at me. **

**"Is something wrong?" I ask **

**"No. It's just you look really pretty." He said still staring at me and than he snapped out of his trance.**

**"You look really nice to." I compliment.**

**"Shall we go m'lady." He asks holding out his arm.**

**I smile and say "We shall" and take his arm.**

**Once we get to the dance I can see Donna look at me angry and jealous. A slow song comes on and Jack asks me to dance I say yes and we head to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck while his slips around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder as we dance/sway to the music. Once it's done we head to our friends and talk. Julie was dressed in **blue_fashion/set?id=90371714&lid=2770614 **Grace was dressed in** perfect_prom_outfit/set?id=90494929 **Milton was dressed in gray tux with a light blue tie to match Julie's dress. Jerry was dressed in a white tux and also the same color tie to match Graces dress. After talking we heard the microphone come on and Kelsey came up. **

**"May I have your attention everybody. I would like to announce the winners for best couple, and the winners are... JACK BREWER AND KIM CRAWFORD!" Kelsey said**

**Jack an I went up on the stage to collect the roses and to take a picture for the yearbook. After awhile it was 12:00 and Jack said he should take me home.**

**As we were walking I looked Jack and said "I had a really fun time Jack." **

**"I'm glad you did and so did I and I am glad I asked you yo the dance." Jack said smiling and he brushed his thumb across my hand that I didn't even realize he was holding. I smiled. This was the perfect night. We got to my house and Jack looked at me.**

**"Goodnight Kim. I will see you on Monday. Oh and Kim will you be my girlfriend?" jack asked**

**I smiled even bigger and said "YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"**

**He smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss which I kissed back. The kiss lasted for like 5 seconds but it felt amazing. We both pulled away and Jack waved good bye saying goodnight Kim.**

**"Goodnight Jack" I say.**

**He walks to his house which is right next to mine. I walked inside and ran upstairs and went to change into my pajamas. My phone beeped. I picked it up and it was from Jack.**

_Goodnight Kimmy. Sweet dreams. 3 xxxxx_

**I smiled and went to bed dreaming happily about me and Jack.**

**Ok so it was more one shot that chat one shot but I think it was cute. By the way for those links I used Polyvore, which I do not own. So um I don't know what to say oh yeah I am leaving in well tomorrow until I have no idea but I will now have WiFi. I might get back on Wednesday but probably longer since I am staying with my aunt from Friday to Sunday than with my cousin until I have no idea but I never see them so I am very excited :D.**

**Time to write this: 2:22 PM to 1:02 AM ya I know I just got bored and kinda forgot about writing this so ya.**

** Song of the day: Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons (I am like obsessed with them right now)**

**Story of the day: Fate Brings Us Together by MusicMusicMusic and co-written with my FanFiction bestie IfSacrificesWereEasy!**

**FanFiction writer of the day: Kickinit1036 (I just got to know her and she is really funny)**

**Fact about me: I love ranch with a lot of things for example pigs in a blanket and pizza rolls and my family is till out of Ranch and Ketchup!**

**Quote of the day: Draw a mustache on it and give it a fez! - IfSacrificesWereEasy (We have some weird conversations but me and her are weird people know offence to IfSacrificesWereEasy) **

**73 reviews**

**42 followers**

**29 favorites**

**1 community **

**12,537 views **

**Thank you all and let god bless you until the day you die. OMG I have never said something like that like ever O.O and I might update tomorrow if I have time but if i don't i will see you in I don't know how many more days. Until than Bye! By the way this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote 1,355words!**


	14. Kick and Jace

**Ok I am so sorry for not updating but I was gone for a week and my grandma stayed for 2 days. So ya. Um Well I found out my cousin is obsessed with FanFiction too. :) So like the whole entire time I was staying with my cousin and we didn't have anything to do we read FanFiction. Oh and if any of you people went to the Wisconsin State Fair on Thursday August 8th and got a Butterfly Pork Chop Sandwich, Pork Burger, Pork an a stick, or a drink and the person that had blue eyes and brown curly hair that would be me. :) So um here is my update. :) 115 words for this AN**

* * *

**Kim Crawford to Jack Brewer: Jackie can i come over I am bored**

**Jack Brewer: Sure I am bored too**

**Jerry Martinez: Have fun entertaining you to ;) **

**Kim Crawford: Shut it Jerry! I am not even dating Jack**

**Jerry Martinez: Than why did you call him Jackie**

**Kim Crawford: Because I know he will say yes if I say that**

**Jack Brewer: HEY!**

**Kim Crawford: Sorry Jack**

**Jack Brewer: It's okay **

**Kim Crawford: Can I still come over**

**Jack Brewer: Yup**

**Jerry Martinez: Have fun you to but not too much fun ;)**

* * *

**Kim Crawford changed her relationship status to 'in a relationship with Jack Brewer'  
**

**Jack Brewer changed his relationship status to 'in a relationship with Kim Crawford'**

**Grace Brewer: OMG YAY! KICK PREVAILED!**

**Kelsey Vargas: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN**

**Julie Santiago (1): Girl tell us**

**Kim Crawford: Ok so I went to his house and we started watching movies and my head was on his shoulder and his was arms were around me..**

**Grace Brewer: Awwww**

**Kim Crawford: Can I please finish**

**Grace Brewer: Opps sorry **

**Kim Crawford: It's ok anyways, we got up and he asked me if I wanted something to drink and I said sure. He came in and we just started talking and than he asked me who I liked and I thought to myself ok now is the time to tell him how I feel. So I said "You. It's you." He looked me and said "Good because I like you too" He leaned closer to me and kissed me we pulled away and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I of course said "Yes."**

**Jack Brewer: Kimmy I didn't know you liked me that much and how long did you**

**Kim Crawford: Well um since I met you**

**Jack Brewer: Aw me to **

**Grace Brewer: Awww **

**Kim Crawford: Stop making me blush Jack and enough talk about me and Jack how about you Grace, how are you and Jerry**

**Grace Brewer: Well um he took me out on our first date and he kissed me**

**Jack Brewer: He did what now**

**Kim Crawford: awww and Jack calm down I don't think Jerry would hurt her**

**Jack Brewer: I know but I am still watching you to**

**Jerry Martinez: Help me D:**

**Jack Brewer: Kimmy what are you up to I am bored**

**Kim Crawford: going home from the mall**

**Jack Brewer: Well can you come over because I want to see your beautiful face ;)**

**Kim Crawford I will be over soon **

* * *

**Well I am really sorry that this is short and for not updating but I was at my aunts for two days and than with my cousin until Friday and than my grandma and she stayed for two days and than I was just really tired and than I ran today. So ya I am really sorry so ya. **

******(1) I was watching Another Cinderella Story with Selena Gomez and Drew Seely and Selena played Mary Santiago so that's where I got the last name. **

******Time to write this: 10:10 PM to 11:15 PM **

**********Song of the day: It's Time by Imagine Dragons**

**************Singer of the day: Emblem3 (they are hilarious, cute, and amazing singers)**

**************Story of the day: Karate Involves a Kick by sadielove2**

******************FanFiction writer of the day: ********************BurkelyDuffieldLover**  


**************************Fact about me: I love scary movies and am not afraid of them what so ever**

**************************Quote of the day: I love my Kickin' It so much I will wake up at 5:30 in the morning just to watch it. -Me to my brother **

**************************81 reviews**

**************************44 followers**

**************************32 favorites**

**************************1 community **

**************************14,590 views**

**************************Thank you guys and gals or at least I think there are guys. Review and tell me if you are a guy and if you like this story.**


	15. Updating Schedule

**Sorry people I have not updated but I started school yesterday and I have changed my updating schedule. I am going to update on the weekends. So I can update on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! **

**Time to write this: 8:00 to 8:17**

**Song of the day: Sail by AVOLITION **

**Story of the day: Help Me by TearLost**

**Favorite writer of the day: TearLost**

**Fact that I found out: Kickin' It is going to have a season 4 but it's not going to have Olivia Holt in it since she is doing 'I didn't do it' on Disney Channel so I really want to see the season finale on the third season so I can see how this happens! **

**Quote of the day: FAT POWERS TO THE RESCUE-my BFF Grace.**

**90 reviews**

**50 followers**

**37 favorites**

**1 community **

**17,340 views**

**Thank you guys I love you all!**


	16. SORRY BUT PLEASE READ

**PEOPLE THE REASON WHY I HAVE BEEN NOT UPDATING IS BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AND i WILL UPDATE TOMORROW WHICH IS BASICALLY TODAY SO i WILL UPDATE LATER TODAY AND I WILL UPDATE ON MONDAY TOO SINCE I HAVE NO SCHOOL! OK RIGHT NOW I AM MAD, SAD, AND HAPPY. I AM THAT WAY BECAUSE OLIVIA HOLT IS NOT DOING SEASON 4 SO THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE KICK ANYMORE BUT I AM HAPPY BECAUSE THAT THEY ARE DOING A 4TH SEASON AND ALSO BECAUSE I HAVE MORE THAN HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU PEOPLE I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT I AM SO CONFUSED ON OR AS MY FRIEND WOULD SAY I AM CONFUCKLED LOL, ANYWAYS THE REASON IS BECAUSE THE ONLY REASON WHY I FOUND FANFICTION BECAUSE OF KICKIN' IT AND JACK AND KIM! i AM STILL UPDATING MY STORIES BUT I AM JUST REALLY SAD RIGHT NOW. I KNOW CALL ME WEIRD BUT I LOVE KICKIN' IT, JACK AND KIM, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY MY FAVORITE COUPLE EVER LEOLIVIA, BUT NOW THAT THEY AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE I JUST WANT TO CRY BECAUSE SERIOUSLY RIGHT NOW THERE ARE TEARS THREATENING TO FALL. :'( IfSacrificesWereEasy IF YOU ARE ON PM ME ONCE YOU READ THIS BECAUSE I AM SO FREAKING SAD! :'( REMEMBER PEOPLE I AM STILL UPDATING THIS STORY SO STILL READ IT! Oh AND I AM STILL GOING TO WATCH KICKIN' IT! GUYS CHECK OUT MY POLL I MADE A NEW ONE AND I SERIOUSLY WANT TO SEE YOUR ANSWERS! **

**Time to write this: 12:20 to 1:00**

**Song of the day 3,000 Miles by Emblem3**

**Story of the day: Blood and Fangs by emylova**

**Favorite writer of the day: lalagirl2418**

**Fact about me: I am so sad because there can't be kick anymore :'(**

**Quote of the day: It may be stupid but it's also dumb -Patrick Star**

**101 reviews**

**54 followers**

**40 favorites**

**1 community **

**20,700 views **

**Thank you guys for 100 reviews omg and 200,000+ views**


End file.
